vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolie Polie Olie: Meet Rolie Polie Olie VHS 2000 (Rare Version)
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Join Us After the Program * Join us after Rolie Polie Olie to catch spot sing a song from his first full-length video: "Discover Spot". Now Available to Own. Then, join Tony and Vivian for a sneak peek at "Out of the Box: Happy Holidays". Coming Soon to Own on Video Join Us After the Program (cont.) * Okay. It's time for fun with Rolie Polie Olie, and don't forget to look for Rolie's Video: "Rolie Polie Olie: A Rolie Pole Christmas". In Video Stores This Fall. Disney Bumpers * Feature Program Opening Titles * "William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie" Episode Titles Roll Camera * Story by: Ian James Corlett * Written by: Peter Sauder * Directed by: Mike Fallows The Best Doggone Show in the World * Written by: Peter Sauder * Directed by: Mike Fallows Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Métal Hurlant Productions CoProduction * Based on Characters by: William Joyce * Producers: Corinne Kouper, Pamela Slavin * Technical Producers: Scott Dyer, Guillaume Hellouin * Line Producer: Pam Lehn * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Coordinating Producer: Patricia R. Burns * Associate Producer: Emmanuèle Petry * Creative Consultant: Lane Raichert * Story Editor: Peter Sauder * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Dave Cox, Ken Stephenson * Assistant Director: Bill Giggie * Art Director: Rudolph Stussi * Featuring Voices of: ** Zowie - Kristen Bone ** Olie - Cole Caplan ** Mrs. Polie/Hammy Lady - Catherine Disher ** Spot/TV Announcer - Robert Smith ** Mr. Polie - Adrian Truss ** Pappy - Len Carlson * Casting & Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester * Recording Assistant: Kerry Bones * Script Coordinator: Leah Lepofsky * Production Managers: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Zev Lepofsky, Caroline Souris * Production Coordinators: Susie Grondin, Estelle Moulin * Storyboard Supervisor: Bill Giggie * Storyboard Artists: Andrew Tan, Lance Taylor, Chistophe Villez * Storyboard Coordinator: Ian Baggley * Design Consultant: Hugh Neilson * Animation Directors: Thierry Malherbe, Ron Pitts, Michel Raimbault * Senior Technical Directors: Christophe Archambault, Elisabeth DèRèThè, Eric Flaherty * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Lead Modelers: Shannon Gilley, Dave Novak * Modeling Coordinators: Kelly McManus, Amy Sanders * Modelers: Don Bajus, Brian Newlin, Kevin Ochs, Alison Morse, Peter Hudecki, Eva Olson, Matthew Durante, Joan Staveley, Jennifer Stephenson * Scene Planner: Allison Ryckman * Layout Artists: Cyrille Caron, Pierre Ycves Fave, Laurent Hubert, , Anraud de Mullenheim, Natahlie Perre, Pascal Rabil * Animation by Sparx*: Fernard Boutard, Bernard Lacroix, Xavier De Broucker, Constantin Maschas, Nicolas Dabos, Jean-Mac Ky, Christopher GèRon, Phillipe PeNaud, Phillipe Giffard, Eric PrèBèNdè, Christèlle Jolens, Oliver Revillon * Lip Sync & Animation: Peter Hudecki, Robert Padovan, Mark Stanger * CGIA ssembly: Mac Holyoke, James Jacobs, Luis Lopez, Scott Macmillan, Bill Pong, Alex Stephen * Colour and Lighting: Ian MacLeod, Jordan Thistlewood * CGI Compostiing: Paul Van Emmerik, Fred Ni, Allison Ryckman * Systems Administrator: Ross Maudsley * PreProduction Supervisor: Lisa Vespi * Animatic Editor: Karen Saunders * Splitting Technican: John Dubiel * Breakdown: Terry Carter, Ken Hurlbut, Geoff Walton * Audio/Video Tecnician: Jeff Howard * Supervising Editor: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Manager: Jason Held * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * Picture Editor: Karen Saunders * Assistant Picture Editor: Ian Newport * Dialogue Editors: Brian Fraser, Keith Traver, Michael Werth * Sound Effects Editors: Ryan Araki, John Bakitis, Hamish MacKenzie, Craig Marshall, Eric Mattar-Hurlbut, Evan Turner * Music Producer: Stephen Hudecki * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Carl lenox, Peter Coulman, Tim Thorney, Tom Thorney * Music Editors; Peter Branton, Anthony Crea, Miek Northcott * Additional Production Facilities: MeDallion/PFA Film & Video, Studio 306, Windlight Studios * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Re-Recording Engineers: Jamie Sulen, Paul Williamson * On Line Editor: Kevin D. Barendregt * A Canada-France CoProduction * Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie - In Association with The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation and Disney Channel * Series ©1998 Nelvana Limited/Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Nelvana - www.nelvana.com * Mètal Hurlant Productions * Sparx* - Animation & Digital visual Effects Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video Closing Previews * Disney's Holiday Favorites Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to own on Video Closing Previews (cont.) * Discover Spot * Winnie the Pooh: Storybook Classics Disney Bumpers * Be Sure the Catch All the Fun and Excitement on the Disney Channel Closing Promos * Playhouse Disney Channel Discover Spot Now on Video * Now, Let's Take a Walk in the Rain with Spot as He Sings "I Like the Rain" from "Discover Spot" Now Available to Own on Video Music Video * I Like the Rain Out of the Box: Happy Holidays Coming to Video * Ready for More Fun? Then Take a Peek at the Holiday Song with Tony Vivian from "Out of the Box: Happy Holidays" Coming Soon to Video. Music Video (cont.) * Happy Holidays Category:Mètal Hurlant Productions Category:VHS Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:2000 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Nelvana Category:Sparx*